Storybook Endings
by fowl68
Summary: At least I can dance, teme." "Wanna bet, dobe?" SasuNaru and mentioned KibaHina Songfic


Ever After

_**Storybook Endings**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The song is Ever Ever After, by Carrie Underwood.

**Author's Note:** The song was stuck in my head from when I was watching Enchanted yesterday and I had to do something to help get it out.

-!-!-!-!

"_Happily ever after isn't free, but I'd pay anything to have it."-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true _

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do _

Naruto had never had any fairy tales when he was a kid, but he'd heard the girls talking about them-how a prince or a white knight would come sweep them away or how they were waiting for their happily ever after.

The blonde had never voiced his beliefs or his hopes, but he'd always known, somewhere, that he'd hoped that maybe they still did happen-if they ever happened at all.

_And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story _

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too _

_Ever ever after _

_If we just don't get it our own way _

_Ever ever after _

_It may only be a wish away _

It had been at Kiba and Hinata's wedding, the bride dressed in resplendent white almost the exact color of her eyes, with her dark hair contrasting sharply as it fell about her blushing face.

Kiba couldn't have been happier, his tattooed cheeks looking like they'd split from grinning so much. Hana had somehow gotten him into a tuxedo, hair combed (they'd attempted, but it was proven to be impossible by unanimous vote). It had been a beautiful ceremony, but Naruto, while smiling and happy for the two, he kept back a bit. Everyone was getting their happily ever afters. Where was his?

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeves _

_Sometimes you reach what's real is by making believe._

_Unafraid, unashamed _

_There is joy to be claimed in this world _

_You even might wind up being glad to be you. _

_Ever ever after _

When the dancing began, and the toasts were said and done, Naruto politely declined all the offers to dance. Some part of him didn't want to be with people right now. Well, except for one, who hadn't been home in six years. Gently swirling his can of Coke, one hand in his pocket, he leaned against the wall, watching the others dance, a smile quirking at Tenten's violent cursing of the heels.

Naruto started at the hand that had placed itself lightly on his right shoulder. He turned and found himself looking at the achingly familiar ebony spikes and the pale features.

"Not dancing at a party like this? Not like you, dobe."

A smile nearly split Naruto's face. "At least I _can _dance, teme."

"Wanna bet?" The smirk on Sasuke's face was a little too confident, even for him, but Naruto was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Sure." The blonde grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the balcony, knowing that Sasuke didn't quite want to be seen just yet.

Sasuke took his hand, and brought Naruto a little closer and hid a smirk as he heard Naruto grumbling something about being the woman. He raised his eyebrows as Naruto tried rather hard not to watch his feet.

"If you watch your feet, you'll mess up more."

"Shush!"

The brunette just decided to let it go, knowing Naruto's stubbornness, and continued to lead the dobe through the steps of the waltz.

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart _

_Ever ever after _

_The world can be yours if it let's your heart _

_Believe in ever after _

"Naruto…I can't quite put this the right way, but do you honestly trust Sasuke?" Iruka asked, nothing but concern in the dark brown orbs. He wasn't saying he didn't trust Sasuke; he did, to a certain extent. That did not extend to dating Naruto.

"Of course I do, Iruka-sensei. And I know that Sasuke can be a real teme most of the time, but he's _my_ teme."

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying _

_Your head feels it's spinning _

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning _

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through _

_To ever ever after _

Naruto put his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, following the onyx gaze focused on the peek of the sunrise over Konoha. It never ceased to amaze him how the teme could be so cool all the time. It wasn't the bad kind of cold, it was comforting actually, but it was still an oddity of Sasuke's that usually gave Naruto brain freezes.

"It's pretty, ne?"

Sasuke glanced at him through his bangs. "You can be such a girl, sometimes."

A smile flashed across the whiskered cheeks. "Oh, and you can't?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto laughed and pecked Sasuke on the cheek. "Whatever, teme. I'm making breakfast."

"Kami forbid you make breakfast, dobe. _I'll_ do it."

Naruto pouted. "I'm not that bad."

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's. "Need I remind you of the pancake incident?"

"Pancakes are hard!"

"Exactly. That's why you can't make breakfast." Sasuke took some eggs out of the fridge that he;d bought, knowing that Naruto would never buy them himself.

"Can I make waffles?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and cracked the eggs in the bowl. "Do you know how?"

The blonde didn't reply, but Sasuke already knew the answer.

"You want me to teach you?"

The sapphire eyes lit up and Naruto hugged him tight, kissing his shoulder. That was a yes.

_Forever could even start today _

_Ever ever after _

_Maybe it's just one wish away _

_Your ever ever after _

_Ever ever after _

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss) _

_Oh, for ever ever after_


End file.
